Suits and a Seamstress
by AyLee Cambell
Summary: Parker thinks something is wrong with Eliot's suits, Eliot's just wondering what Parker is thinking.


* * *

Suits and a Seamstress

Requested by hotglassofmilk

Disclaimer: I don't own them. But I think I'll ask them nicely, you never know...

* * *

When Eliot sees Parker leave his office he's not sure what to feel. Panic is a normal emotion when dealing with her, so is exasperation and sometimes annoyance. At the moment though he's pretty sure he's feeling confused, and slightly worried. She's carrying that seamstress kit she had with her at that one wedding and he's pretty sure the only things in the office were the suits Sophie had made him bring.

"Parker, what did you just do?" He asks, almost afraid. He really wouldn't like it if Hardison had convinced her to remove his pocket linings and loosen a few seams on his pants like he had threatened to have her do.

"Good, here you are. Hardison was saying something about your suits, and I started thinking that they were a little loose. So I thought I'd fit them for you. So come on, I need you to put one of them on." She grabs him and practically drags him into his office and shoves one of the suits at him.

"Change." She demands, circling him and studying him.

He looks at her for a moment, almost expecting her to leave him to change, before he remembers that she's changed in front of him multiple times by now and probably doesn't care if she sees him undressed so he starts to take off his shirt.

You really don't want to argue with Parker when she gets her mind set on something. The results aren't pleasant and he knows if she wants him in that suit bad enough the end result will be him in the suit. He really doesn't feel like going through the hassle of fighting with her if it's just going to end up with her winning anyway.

Soon enough he's in the suit and she's humming under her breath, a pin in her mouth. He's a little nervous but decides that she probably isn't going to try to stab him with it and tries to relax. She could have stabbed him tons of times before and never did.

It takes her about an hour before she's done and he's pretty sure she's felt him up a couple times but he can't be sure. 'Checking the seams' or 'trying to see how much room your going to need' sounds a little sketchy for an excuse but you never know, it could actually be legitimate. He's never been a seamstress before or even read up on it, or dated one, so who knows.

But if she tells him to turn his head and cough he's out of there. Pins and needles be damned.

Finally she tells him to change back into his regular clothes and he's paying attention this time so he catches her eyes on him a couple of times and it starts to make him think. But she doesn't say anything other than to tell him that they'll be done tomorrow and that he can go.

So he leaves, not sure whither to be glad it's done or disappointed. (He doesn't even think about the fact that she could be ruining all of his suits at that very moment.)

Once he's home, he jumps in the shower. If he takes longer than normal in there, than it's all Parker's fault. Her and that damn measuring tape have given him new creative ideas and he wasn't sure that was possible. (He's got an over active imagination in that area.)

He doesn't sleep very much that night, instead staying awake thinking about if she meant those touches or not and he doesn't stop to wonder when in that fitting he stopped seeing Parker as his sometimes crazy teammate to his sometimes crazy and mostly sexy teammate that he wants in his bed.

He's awake long enough to come up with a plan of action for the next day on how to accomplish that, when he finally goes to sleep.

He's there a little earlier than he normally is, but he's choosing to ignore that and if anyone else points it out he'll deny it. (But since he's usually there first he doesn't think anyone will know the difference.)

He's a little surprised though to find Parker asleep in his chair, and his suits look done. It makes him smile just a little to see her asleep. You would never imagine that she was the world's greatest thief just by looking at her, and asleep she almost looks sweet and slightly innocent.

Though that comparison almost makes him laugh. Parker will never be innocent, and he likes it better that way. He has a weird feeling he'd miss the crazy gleam in her eye when she smiles a certain way. He shakes his head. He needs to stop thinking crazy thoughts that he really isn't ready for and focus on something else.

Picking up one of the suits he decides to try it on and see what the damage is. Make sure the pockets were still there and everything.

He's looking at himself in the mirror, and he'll deny that he put that in there and blame it on Hardison, when he hears Parker waking up. He turns to look at her at the same time she's stretching and he likes the view.

"So what do you think?" She asks, standing up and coming closer.

"Tighter than I'm used to." He tells her, and makes a few movements, just to make sure that it doesn't restrict his movements. He hasn't had to fight very often in a suit but he wants to be sure that he'll be able to.

"Loose enough to move with you when you move, but tight enough that it's actually fitted to you." Parker says, and turns him so he can see himself in the mirror. "See? Better right?"

"Yeah." He tells her, but than feels her arms sliding down his sides. She could be adjusting his suit jacket but he doubts it. This makes things easier for him though.

"Parker?" He asks and her hands stop.

"Humm?" She asks and he turns his head to look at her.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" He asks her, deciding to just go with the straight and direct approach. He doesn't like playing games, unless it's a job.

"Sophie says that you aren't supposed to just tell people certain things. That it's too direct and that people don't usually respond the way you want them to when you do it that way." She says, and looks away while she says this, as if she's reciting something that she's had to memorize.

He grins slightly and plans to have a talk with Sophie about what exactly she's been telling Parker. "That's probably good advice for most things or dealing with normal people, but I like direct darlin' so why don't you tell me what you want."

Parker looks at him, eyes bright and with that slightly crazy gleam in her eyes and smile.

"You."

* * *

Please review!


End file.
